


Tobio Kageyama Harem

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song: Brother (Kodaline), Song: Candy Store (Heathers), Song: I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry), Song: Last Friday Night (Katy Perry), Song: Problem (Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea), Song: Queen of Mean (Disney), Song: Take a Hint (Victorious), Song: Teenage Dream (Katy Perry), Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Song: The Greatest Show (The Greatest Showman), Song: This Is Me (The Greatest Showman), Training Camp, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio's life with his harem
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio/Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: MilkKags
> 
> Tooru: CrappyKawa
> 
> Hajime: BitchyIwa
> 
> Akira: SleepyKun
> 
> Yuutarou: GiantKin
> 
> Takahiro: StrawberryHana
> 
> Issei: ScaryMatsu
> 
> Kenma: GamerKoz
> 
> Tetsurou: RoosterKur
> 
> Keiji: CalmAka
> 
> Koutarou: EnergizeBoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_**Tobio added Hajime Iwaizumi, Tooru Oikawa, Akira Kunimi, Yuutarou Kindaichi, Issei Matsukawa, Takahiro Hanamaki, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suna Rintarou, Keiji Akaashi, Koutarou Bokuto, Kenma Kozune, and Tetsurou Kuroo to the chat**_

_Tobio Changed Tooru Name to CrappyKawa_

CrappyKawa:

I'm not crappy

Hajime:

Yeah you are

_Tobio Changed Hajime Name to BitchyIwa_

BitchyIwa:

I can't agrue with that

Takahiro: 

That does suit you 😋

_Tobio Changed Akira name to SleepyKun_

SleepyKun:

Hehe, thats true

Issei:

Can't argue with that

_Tobio Changed Yuutarou Name to GiantKin_

GiantKin:

I'm not that tall 😗

Takahiro:

Yeah you are

_Tobio Changed Takahiro Name to StrawberryHana_

Issei:

Hehe

StrawberryHana:

Hmm, I like it 😁

_Tobio Changed Issei Name to ScaryMatsu_

ScaryMatsu:

I'm not scary

StrawberryHana:

Yeah u r

_Tobio Changed Kenma Name to GamerKoz_

GamerKoz:

Damn Straight

Tetsurou:

True

_Tobio Changed Tetsurou Name to RoosterKur_

CrappyKawa:

Haha

RoosterKur:

I'm not a rooster 😗

_Tobio Changed Keiji Name to CalmAka_

CalmAka:

Yep

Koutarou:

Yeah that is true

_Tobio Changed Koutarou Name to EnergizeBoku_

RoosteeKur:

That's right

EnergizeBoku:

Oh yeah 

SleppyKun:

Why are we here? 

EnergizeBoku:

Why is it mostly Sejoh boys here

CrappyKawa:

Cause us Sejoh boys are amazing

StrawberryHana:

Damn straight

Tobio:

Well you see.... 

Um.... 

I.... Um.... I... Like... 

I can't say it 😔😔😔😔

ScaryMatsu:

R u trying to say you like all of us

Tobio:

Yeah, 

But I understand if you don't feel the same and can leave the chat

GiantKin:

But we like you to

_StrawberryHana Changed Tobio name to MilkKags_

StrawberryHana:

Perfect 😁

CrappyKawa:

Hehe, Tobio-chan!!! I miss you!!!! 

MilkKags:

I miss you too 😊😊

SleepyKun:

I miss you more!! ❤❤❤

MilkKags:

Miss you too Aki ❤❤❤

RoosterKur:

When did Tobio get so cute

BitchyIwa:

He always been cute

GiantKin:

Yeah, 

Also I miss you the most Tobs!! ❤❤❤💖💖💖

MilkKags:

I miss you as well 💖💖💖💖💖💖

Iwa I miss you a lot 💖💖💖💖💖💖

BitchyIwa:

Miss u to Tobs 💖💖💖

StrawberryHana:

Awe, I want hearts 

ScaryMatsu:

So do I

MilkKags:

@StrawberryLover & @ScaryMatsu

💖💖💖💖💖💖

StrawberryHana:

Awww

💖💖💖💖💖💖

ScaryMatsu:

Aww

💖💖💖

EnergizeBoku: 

Buts how my favorite crow? 

MilkKags:

Who's that?

EnergizeBoku:

U silly

MilkKags:

Oh! I'm okay, just stress

CalmAka:

Aww, why r u stress

MilkKags:

Cause between school, homework, tests and Karasuno long practices, it's getting tough now

CrappyKawa:

I can help u study

StrawbeerhHana:

@ScaryMatsu and I can take you out to get some fresh air

GiantKin:

@SleepKun and I can bring game over

MilkKags:

Thank you everyone 😊😊

CalmAka:

And the rest of us will talk to u everyday

MilkKags:

Thank you 😊

* * *

_Next Day_

SleepyKun:

Not fair! Not fair! 

CrappyKawa

Hehe

CalmAka:

What happened? 

SleppyKun:

Tooru said no practice today but ended up calling for a practice

StrawberryHana:

I wanted to take a nap!!! 

ScaryMatsu:

I fucking wanted food

MilkKags:

Ugh

Why can't people leave me alone for fuck sakes

BitchyIwa:

What's wrong

Who's bugging you

MilkKags:

You'll see

**_Tobio Added Hinata To The Chat_ **

Hinata:

Babe what's this? 

CrappyKawa:

Babe? 

Oh fuck no

Stay away from him

ScaryMatsu:

He's ours!! 

StrawberryHana:

Fuck off!!! 

Hinata:

Huh!? Yours? Ha that's funny

He's mine

GamerKoz:

Bitch plz

RoosterKur:

Tobio doesn't belong to you

EnergizeBoku:

He's our

CalmAka:

And we don't share

Hinata:

Who r u guys

CrappyKawa:

We don't have to tell u

Hinata:

Wait! U guys are from Sejoh, Fukurodani, and Nekoma, but why are u in this chat? 

GamerKoz:

Cause Tobio. Belongs. To. Us. 

MilkKags:

Why am i always hit on by the the boys i never like

Hinata:

U mean these other guys in this chat

GiantKin:

Bitch fuck off

MilkKags:

I can always see them coming from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss;I'm just trying to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the

BitchyIwa:

U tell him babe

MilkKags:

Ask me for my number

Yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up; But I think that we should not

ScaryMatsu:

Damn straight

Hinata:

He's talking about u

SleepKun:

In your dreams

MilkKags:

You had me at hello

Then you opened up your mouth; And that is when it started going south

CalmAka:

I can only imagine

EnergizeBoku:

That sounds like torture to me

MilkKags:

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips; 'Fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my; Hey!

StrawberryHana:

U better not be touching my boy

Hinata:

... 

CrappyKawa:

Can I say something

MilkKags:

Yeah

CrappyKawa:

Come to Sejoh

BitchyIwa:

That sounds amazing

SleepyKub:

Do it!!! Then we can play together

GiantKin:

Plz come to Sejoh

StrawberryHana:

Yes come, and we can show you our love!!! 

ScaryMatsu:

Yes yes yes please come

MilkKags:

... 

I would love too💖💖💖💖

Hinata:

What!?!? 

If you leave Karasuno where will you stay at

StrawberryHana:

Duh with me and @ScaryMatsu

ScaryMatsu:

Now bye bitch

_ScaryMatsu Removes Hinata From The Chat_

ScaryMatsu:

Now I feel better

StrawberryHana:

So what do you say Tobs, wanna come live with Issei and I and come to Sejoh

MilkKags:

Yes 😊

GamerKoz:

Welcome to Sejoh boi!! 

RoosterKur:

Congrats dude

CalmAka:

Congrats baby

EnergizeBoku:

Congrats cutie

MilkKags:

Thanks 💖💖

SleepyKun:

Can we move you now

GiantKin:

Dude we are about to have a snowstorm

SleepyKun:

Than he can come over and we can have a sleepover

MilkKags:

Then u have to come pic me up

SleepyKun:

I will

StrawberryHana:

Awe I want to see Tobio

GiantKin:

Then everyone in Sejoh come to my house

CrappyKawa:

Sweet, text us when you get Tobio and we will come over

SleepyKun:

Yep, and Yuu I'll be there in like ten minutes and Tobs we'll be there in twenty minutes

MilkKags:

Okay 😊

* * *

Tobio puts his phone to sleep and let out a squeal. He rushes to his closet and grabs an overnight bag. But then Hinata walks into his room and Tobio freezez when Hinata started talking. 

* * *

MilkKags:

@StrawberryHana

@ScaryMatsu

Guess what

StrawberryHana:

What? 

ScaryMatsu:

Hmm? 

MilkKags:

You guys are gonna have me move in tonight or tomorrow

StrawberryHana:

Yes! 

ScaryMatsu:

Yay!! 

* * *

Tobio smiles down at his phone as Akira and Yuutarou puts all of his bags into the trunk. Once they get inside Akira texts the others before buckling up and starting the car. 

"Well Tobio, welcome to Sejoh," Akira says smiling back at Tobio. 

"Yeah, welcome to where you belong, our precious king," Yuutarou says smiling and looking back as well. 


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: MilkKags
> 
> Tooru: CrappyKawa
> 
> Hajime: BitchyIwa
> 
> Akira: SleepyKun
> 
> Yuutarou: GiantKin
> 
> Takahiro: StrawberryHana
> 
> Issei: ScaryMatsu
> 
> Kenma: GamerKoz
> 
> Tetsurou: RoosterKur
> 
> Keiji: CalmAka
> 
> Koutarou: EnergizeBoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

BitchyIwa:

Shittykawa give me my phone back!!! 

CalmAka:

Huh? If u don't have your phone how r u texting

BitchyIwa:

That was Takahiro

CrappyKawa:

No! He been on it through the whole practice

BitchyIwa:

So had Issei but he still has his phone

ScaryMatsu:

Technically during breaks

BitchyIwa:

You're supposed to be on my side!! 

EnergizeBoku:

Poor Takahiro

BitchyIwa:

Someone who understands my pain 😭😭

CrappyKawa:

Oh stop be dramatic

BitchyIwa:

U have no room to talk cause you're always dramatic

CrappyKawa:

Am not

GiantKin:

R 2

CrappyKawa:

Not u 2

RoosterKur:

Poor Tooru getting picked on

CrappyKawa:

Shut up you damn rooster

RoosterKur:

EXCUSE ME FLATASS

GamerKoz:

This is getting good

SleepyLin:

Sure is

CrappyKawa:

I am not a flat ass

RoosterKur:

Yeah you are

CrappyKawa:

Better then being a rooster

ScaryMatsu:

Look what you started Taka

BitchyIwa:

Shut Up! I want my phone back 😭😭

I wanted to text my baby 😭😭

_MilkKags Is Online_

BitchyIwa:

My Baby!!! 

Hey Tobs 💖💖

MilkKags:

Hii 😊😊

RoosterKur:

Too cute!! 

CalmAka:

Hey Tobi

EnergizeBoku:

Toobbii

SleepyKun:

Tobs 💖💖💖💖

GiantKin:

Tobs 💖💖💖💖

ScaryMatsu:

Hey cutie 💖💖💖💖💖💖

CrappyKawa:

Tobio-chan!!! 💖💖💖💖

GanerKoz:

Hey Tobs

MilkKags:

Hi 💖💖💖💖💖

BitchyIwa:

Give. Me. My. Phone. Shittykawa

CrappyKawa:

Nope! 

BitchyIwa:

Yes!! 

CrappyKawa:

Nope

BitchyIwa:

Bitch

CrappyKawa:

Damn Straight

RoosterKur:

At least he admits it

CrappyKawa:

Once again shut up rooster

RoosterKur:

Why you little-

MilkKags:

There's a middleblocker in my bed,

ScaryMatsu:

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

MilkKags:

Pink flamingos in the pool

CrappyKawa:

???? 

SleepyKun:

What's going on? 

ScaryMatsu:

I smell like a mini-bar

MilkKags:

DJs passed out in the yard

ScaryMatsu:

Barbies on the barbecue

MilkKags:

This a hickey or a bruise

RoosterKur:

A karaoke place? 

SleepyKun:

Did they sleep together? 

GamerKoz:

I say let sit back and find out 

BitchyIwa:

Good idea

Yeah

MilkKags:

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

ScaryMatsu:

I'm screwed

Oh, well

MilkKags:

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

BitchyIwa:

Oooh, i know what happened

Shhh Taka

ScaryMatsu:

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

MilkKags:

Think we kissed but I forgot

BitchyIwa:

Hehe

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

ScaryMatsu:

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

SleepyKun:

Oh

MilkKags:

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

ScaryMatsu:

Then had a ménage à trois

BitchyIwa:

😗😗😗

ScaryMatsu:

Last Friday night

Yeah, I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

CalmAka:

No breaking the laws

MilkKags:

This Friday night

Do it all again

ScaryMatsu:

This Friday night

Do it all again

CrappyKawa:

Interesting

ScaryMatsu:

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

Chandelier is on the floor

EnergizeBoku:

Oooh

MilkKags:

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrants out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

RoosterKur:

Still confused

GamerKoz:

Idiot

RoosterKur:

Rude

ScaryMatsu:

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh, well

MilkKags:

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

ScaryMatsu:

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

GiantKin:

How do u forget if you kiss lol

But I know what's happening

SleepyKun:

Shhh Yuu don't tell them

GiantKin:

I won't 😗

MilkKags:

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

ScaryMatsu:

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

MilkKags:

Then had a ménage à trois

BitchyIwa:

😳😳😳😳😳

I have a feeling something happened between Makki, Matsu, and Tobs

MilkKags:

Last Friday night

Yeah, I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

RoosterKur:

Ooh

CrappyKawa:

Now I get it

BitchyIwa:

Idiots

RoosterKur:

Rude! 

CrappyKawa:

Rude! 

ScaryMatsu:

This Friday night

Do it all again

MilkKags:

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

ScaryMatsu:

Do it all again

This Friday night

BitchyIwa:

T.G.I.F.

SleepyKun:

T.G.I.F.

GiantKin:

T.G.I.F.

RoosterKur:

T.G.I.F.

CrappyKawa:

T.G.I.F.

CalmAka:

T.G.I.F.

ScaryMatsu:

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

MilkKags:

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

BitchyIwa:

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

ScaryMatsu:

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

GamerKoz:

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

BitchyIwa:

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

RoosterKur:

Last Friday night

Yeah, I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

CrappyKawa:

This Friday night

Do it all again

ScaryMatsu:

Now that was the best

MilkKags:

Now Tooru give Takahiro his phone back & u don't have a flat ass and Tetsurou isn't a rooster

ScaryMatsu:

Damn Tobs is laying everything down

StrawberryHana:

Sweet!!!! Now I can text my baby!!! 

MilkKags:

I'll be waiting for more memes

StrawberryHana:

On it 😁

ScaryMatsu:

Send them in our group chat

StrawberryHana:

I will!!

GamerKoz:

@MilkKags how do u like being at Sejoh? 

MilkKags:

I fucking love it, I'm being spoiled a lot

GiantKin:

You sound like that is a bad thing

MilkKags:

It's not, I love being spoiled

SleepyKun:

Good 😁

MilkKags:

U, Yuu,Tooru, and Iwa can get me milk

BitchyIwa:

On it

SleepyKun:

Anything else? 

MilkKags:

Chocolate

CrappyKawa:

You're so easy

MilkKags:

😁

@ScaryMatsu & @StrawberryHana come help finish my homework

StrawberryHana:

We're coming 😁

MilkKags:

💖

* * *

Tobio puts his phone to sleep, he gets all his books out. He lays them down on his bed and the two older boys walk into his room. 

"We got snacks and drinks," Takahiro says smiling. 

They settle on either side of Tobio and look through his homework. By the time Tobio gets halfway done with his homework, the rest of the boys came in. 

"We got everything you asked for," Tooru says smiling. 

Tobio smiles and everyone sits around the bed and helps Tobio with his homework. Once they finish, Tobio gets his milk and cuddles up with Tooru as they watch random videos on YouTube. To Tobio this is all he ever wanted. 


	3. Spoiled Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for the Sejoh's Chat:
> 
> Tobio: Kng
> 
> Tooru: Shitty
> 
> Hajime: Bitch
> 
> Issei: KnowItAll
> 
> Takahiro: SeeItAll
> 
> Akira: Sucker
> 
> Yuutarou: Sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Sejoh's Chat

King:

🥺🥺🥺

Shitty:

.... 

Still saying no

Bitch:

Damn so rude

Shitty:

You're saying no as well

SeeItAll:

If he keeps this up, I'll be the one say yes

King:

🥺🥺🥺

I love you guys

Sucker:

...... 

This is hard

Sweetie:

Tell me about it

King:

I'll do whatever you guys want to

KnowItAll:

Fiiinnnne, I go buy you milk

King:

😄😄😄☺☺☺

I love you, I love you, I love you

😘🥰🥰😘😘🥰

Bitch:

He's so spoiled

King:

We should prank the other chat

* * *

_Tobio's Harem_

CrappyKawa:

What up my shitty people

BitchyIwa:

Like you have room to talk

CrappyKawa:

You're the most shittiest people I know

BitchyIwa:

Excuse me

RoosterKur:

Oooo

CrappyKawa:

I love you

BitchyIwa:

Not gonna save you

ScaryMatsu:

Are we gonna have a problem?

You got a bone to pick?

You've come so far

Why now are you pulling on my dick?

StrawberryHana:

I'd normally slap your face off

And everyone here could watch

But I'm feeling nice

Here's some advice

Listen up, biatch!

CrappyKawa:

I like

ScaryMatsu:

Lookin' hot

Buying stuff they cannot

BitchyIwa:

I like!

StrawberryHana:

Drinkin' hard

Maxin' Dad's credit card

ScaryMatsu:

I like!

CrappyKawa:

Skippin' gym

Scaring him

Screwing Iwa-chan

RoosterKur:

Get it on Tooru! 

MilkKags:

Always 😉

EnerigizeBoku:

Damn Toori

StrawberryHana:

I like!

ScaryMatsu:

Killer clothes

Kickin' nerds in the nose!

CalmAka:

Idk if I should be scare of him or not

GiantKin:

Don't piss him off is all I can say

StrawberryHana:

If you lack the balls

You can go play dolls

Let your mommy fix you a snack

ScaryMatsu:

Woah!

BitchyIwa:

Woah! 

Or you could come smoke

Pound some rum and coke

In my Porsche with the middleblocker

RoosterKur:

Damn Iwaizumi

StrawberryHana:

Woah! Woah! Woah!

ScaryMatsu:

Honey, whatchu waitin' for?

Welcome to my candy store

StrawberryHana:

It's time for you to prove

You're not a loser anymore

Then step into my candy store

CalmAka:

Oh! 

BitchyIwa:

Guys fall

CrappyKawa:

At your feet

Pay the check

Help you cheat

ScaryMatsu:

All you

StrawberryHana:

Have to do

BitchyIwa:

Say goodbye to Shamu

GiantKin:

That freak's

EnergizeBoku:

Even the sweet one

SleepyKun:

Not your friend

I can tell in the end

GiantKin:

If he

SleppyKun:

Had your shot

GiantKin:

She would leave you to rot

GamerKoz:

Possessive friends

SleepyKun:

Damn straight

StrawberryHana:

'Course if you don't care

Fine! Go braid her hair

Maybe Sesame Street is on

CrappyKawa:

Woah! 

BitchyIwa:

Or forget the creep

CalmAka:

Even Iwaizumi

CrappyKawa:

And get in my jeep

ScaryMatsu:

Let's go tear up someone's lawn

GamerKoz:

Who r they even talking about? 

RoosterKur:

Don't know, but we're finna find out

GiantKin:

Woah! Woah! Woah!

SleepyKun:

Honey, whatchu waitin' for?

Welcome to my candy store

GiantKin:

You just gotta prove

You're not a pussy anymore

Then step into my candy store

StrawberryHana:

You can join the team

BitchyIwa:

Or you can bitch and moan

ScaryMatsu:

You can live the dream

CrappyKawa:

Or you can die alone

SleepyKun:

You can fly with Sejoh

GiantKin:

Or if you prefer

ScaryMatsu:

Keep on testing me

And end up like her!

CalmAka:

Tobio, look!

EnergizeBoku:

Akaashi? 

CalmAka:

Ram invited me to his homecoming party

This proves he's been thinking about me

MilkKags:

Color me stoked!

RoosterKur:

Kags!!! 

GamerKoz:

Hi Kags

EnergizeBoku:

Tobio!!!! 

CalmAka:

Hi Tobs

I'm so happy!

SleepyKun:

Woah!

BitchyIwa:

Honey, whatchu waiting fo...

ScaryMatsu:

Shut up Hajime! 

Step into my candy store!

StrawberryHana:

Time for you to prove

You're not a lame ass anymore!

ScaryMatsu:

Then step into my candy store!

BitchyIwa:

It's my candy store

SleepyKun:

It's my candy!

CrappyKawa:

It's my candy store

GiantKin:

It's my candy!

StrawberryHana:

It's my candy store

ScaryMatsu:

It's my candy store!

Thanks Keiji for pitching in

CalmAka:

Anytime

MilkKags:

Is Tooru still dead? 

BitchyIwa:

Damn straight he is

CrappyKawa:

Plz let me live, I promise I'll be nice

BitchyIwa:

.... 

You're lucky you're dating Tobio

CrappyKawa:

I got save!!!! I love you soo much Tobio-chan

MilkKags:

Lol, I love you too

ScaryMatsu:

Aren't we all dating him? 

StrawberryHana:

Technically yes

* * *

_Two Hours Later/Sejoh Chat_

King:

I love you guys!!!

😙😙😙

KnowItAll:

We love you too, but what you want

King:

Bold of you to assume I want something

SeeItAll:

Tobs, we know you too well

King:

Damn you two

KnowItAll:

😗

SeeItAll:

😗

Shitty:

What is up my lovely kowhai

Bitchy:

Stop acting so sweet

King:

Volleyball

Shitty:

Huh? 

King:

Volleyball

Sucker:

Hehe

Sweetie:

I know what he wants

King:

He asked what was up

SeeItAll:

Meet us in the backyard

* * *

Tobio makes his way to the backyard and see Takahiro and Issei already there. 

"We're waiting for the others," Issei says sitting down on the chair. 

Tobio walks to him and sits on Issei's lap and starts kissing him. Issei kisses back and Takahiro whines for kisses. They break the kiss and Tobio walks up to Takahiro and wrap his arms around Takahiro's neck. Tobio kisses Takahiro till the others walks into the backyard. 

"Are we ready to practice?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah" Tobio says breaking the kiss. 

Tobio, Akira, and Yuutarou stands on one side of the net and Issei, Hajime, and Tooru stands on the other side of the net. They starts practice and Tobio leads his team to victory and then Tooru's team beat his team, and Tobio wins the next match. So Takahiro and Akira trades places and Tobio looses the match and wins the next. By the time they finish, it was dark outside. 

"Y'all wanna spend the night?" Issei asks as he puts the balls up. 

"Yeah," Everyone says. 

So everyone goes inside and change their clothes, cause Tooru and them was smart enough to bring pajamas. Akira and Yuutarou spends the night with Tobio in his room, as the others spend the night in Issei's room. Tobio and his best friends though it was a good idea to watch horror movies in a dark room. But they regret it by the third movie, cause Tobio starts jumping whenever he hears sounds. 

"Maybe we should go to Issei's room," Akira says since he was freak out as well. 

"We should," Yuutarou says since he was freak as well. 

"But what if there something out there?" Tobio asks. 

"Then as scream and hide till our friends find us," Akira says. 

They grab their phones and chargers and quietly makes their way to Issei's room. They make it to the stairs when they see someone walking up there. Tobio screams as Akira shines his flashlight on the figure. They see it Takahiro so Tobio stops screaming and come out from behind Yuutarou. 

"Y'all go to my room," Issei says sighing. 

They make it to their room and Tobio lays between the two captains and falls asleep with everyone else. 


	4. Baby Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: MilkKags/BabyOwl🦉/Kitty🐾
> 
> Tooru: CrappyKawa
> 
> Hajime: BitchyIwa/Our ce🏐
> 
> Akira: SleepyKun
> 
> Yuutarou: GiantKin
> 
> Takahiro: StrawberryHana
> 
> Issei: ScaryMatsu
> 
> Kenma: GamerKoz
> 
> Tetsurou: RoosterKur
> 
> Keiji: CalmAka
> 
> Koutarou: EnergizeBoku
> 
> Nicknames for the Sejoh's Chat:
> 
> Tobio: King
> 
> Tooru: Shitty
> 
> Hajime: Bitch
> 
> Issei: KnowItAll
> 
> Takahiro: SeeItAll
> 
> Akira: Sucker
> 
> Yuutarou: Sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

EnergizedBoku Changed MilkKags Name to BabyOwl🦉

BabyOwl🦉:

Hehe, I'm a baby

CalmAka:

Aww, how can someone be so cute

RoosterKur:

That's no fair!!!!! 

GamerKoz:

I'm agreeing with u

EnergizedBoku:

Suck it

SleepyKun:

If Tobs like the nickname then I don't have a problem

_GamerKoz Changed BabyOwl🦉 Name to Kitty🐾_

GamerKoz:

There 🖕

CalmAka:

That nickname works with him

He's our little kitty

Kitty🐾:

😳

So this is my new nickname

BitchyIwa:

I think it's cute

CrappyKawa:

I have to agree

GiantKin:

It's cute

Kitty🐾:

😳😳😳

* * *

GamerKoz:

This is fucking awesome!! 

CalmAka:

??? 

RoosterKur:

What got u all excited

GamerKoz:

I found a kitty sitting on my doorsteps

EnergizedBoku:

Really!?!? 

GamerKoz:

Yep and he's the cutest thing on the planet

RoosterKur:

I wanna see it!!! 

SleepyKun:

You guys are stupid

BitchyIwa:

I hate to say it but I agree 🙄🙄

CalmAka:

I agree as well

@Kitty🐾 where r ya

Kitty🐾:

I'm at a gamer house who plays volleyball

GamerKoz:

Hehe

RoosterKur:

Who's this person??? 

Who has our kitty

GamerKoz:

🖕

EnergizedBoku:

Wait!!!! You're with our kitty!?!? 

CalmAka:

Idiot 🙄

GamerKoz:

Hell yea

StrawberryHana:

We thought we will share him

ScaryMatsu:

So we decided to take him to see Kenma since Kenma been wanting to see him

GamerKoz:

U guys are the best

CrappyKawa:

Fuck yes we are ✌

GiantKin:

I guess

SleepyKun:

Wdym u guess

GiantKin:

I don't take compliments well, sue me

* * *

SeeItAll:

@Shitty

@Bitch

I need help ASAP!!!! 

King:

Guys!!!! We seriously need help!!!!!

SeeItAll:

Tobs try to calm down

King;

I can't I can't I can't

Sweetie:

What's wrong

Sucker:

Is everyone okay!? 

SeeItAll:

No! 

King:

No! 

Bitch:

Where r u!?!? 

Shitty:

Who's hurt!?!? 

SeeItAll:

Issei

King:

The Gym

KnowItAll:

I'm Fine!!!! 

SeeItAll:

Says the guy who's on the ground in tears holding tightly onto his leg

King:

It's my fault

KnowItAll:

No it's not, I'm the one who fell off the ladder thingy after getting the ball and I'm the one who landed wrong

SeeItAll:

Where r u captain and ace!!!! 

Shitty:

We're running into the gym

* * *

Kitty🐾:

We got good news!!! 

ScaryMatsu:

I honestly thought you was asleep on Taka's shoulder

Kitty🐾:

But I'm happy 😳

GamerKoz:

What's up, what good news do u have at 2 in the morning

Kitty🐾:

Well for starters, Issei, Taka, and I was practicing volleyball and I lost the ball into the seats so Issei got and he fell off the ladder and we thought he broke something but he just got a stinger and now he's all good

StrawberryHana:

I never saw Tobio so scares before

CrappyKawa:

U had me scared

GiantKin:

Ngl, nut you have me scares through texts

SleepyKun:

Same, but since Issei is okay, I'm gonna go to sleep

Kitty🐾:

I wish I can

BitchyIwa:

I swear you have insomnia

Kitty🐾:

Maybe, but I'm wide awake from my scareness for Issei earlier

ScaryMatsu:

I told u I was fine

Kitty🐾:

But u were holding your knee and I was afraid something bad happened to u 👉👈

ScaryMatsu:

You're so fucking cute bby

* * *

_7:00 A.M._

King:

Do I have to go to practice...

Sucker:

Someone's tires

SeeItAll:

Someone didn't get to sleep till 4 this morning

Bitch:

Practice cancel, y'all go to sleep now

King:

But now I'm up

KnowItAll:

Then come cuddle and go back to sleep

King:

Nooo

Shitty:

He's sleep deprived

Sweetie:

U will have to go to him

KnowItAll:

I'm heading that way as as speak

* * *

KnowItAll:

Ten minutes later, and I got the precious boy asleep 😌

SeeItAll:

That was fast

KnowItAll:

He's been asleep for three hours, so I knew it wasn't gonna be hard to go to sleep

Shitty:

I sweat Issei can put Tobio to sleep better then any of us

Bitch:

Can u guys shut the fuck up and go back to sleep

KnowItAll:

On it

SeeItAll:

I will

Shitty:

I am tired so ttyl

* * *

King:

This is gonna be the best day of my life

SeeItAll:

My li-ii-iife

Bitch:

No

Shitty:

Damn

King:

Iwaaaaa

KnowItAll:

Lol

King:

Iwaaaaa

SeeItAll:

Oooo

King:

Iwaaaaaaa

Shitty:

Why does he sound like me

King:

Iwaaaaaaaaaa

Sucker:

Oh my lol

King:

Iwaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sweetie:

How is Hajime ignoring this

KnowItAll:

Knowing him, he's probably has his phone on silent

King:

Iwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bitch:

Whhhhaatttttttttt

King:

Can I come over and cuddle with you 👉👈

Bitch:

.... 

Yes, yes you may

The rest of you can stay away

SeeItAll:

So not a morning person

KnowItAll:

I have to drop him 

Bitch:

Then leave afterwards

Shitty:

I have a feeling, he gonna kidnap Tobio and they're gonna sleep the day away

* * *

BitchyIwa:

We didn't sleep the day away

So fuck u guys

CrappyKawa:

Rude!!! 

GiantKin:

Hey only Tooru said that

BitchyIwa:

True true

GamerKoz:

How's Issei's leg today

StrawberryHana:

It's just a little sore

RoosterKur:

How do you know 😏

StrawberryHana:

Cause I'm with him right this moment since our lovely bby left him

Kitty🐾:

I just wanted to see Hajime

ScaryMatsu:

You're way to cute bby

* * *

Tobio climbs on top of Hajime and leans down and kisses him. Hajime smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Tobio's waist. When they break the kiss they stare in each other eyes. 

"What was that kiss for, I mean I'm not complaining," Hajime says. 

"I feel like we have done things like this a lot and I just wanted to kiss you," Tobio says pouring. 

Hajime smiles and flips them around so Tobio is underneath him. 

"Then kiss me," Hajime says leaning down and kisses Tobio. 

Tobio smiles and melts into the kiss as he wraps his legs around Hajime's waist. 

* * *

_6:00 P.M._

Kitty🐾:

Damn, can you all kiss very well

CrappyKawa:

What happened between you and Hajime!?!? 

BitchyIwa:

None of your business

CrappyKawa:

Rude!!! 

BitchyIwa:

Suck it 🖕

CrappyKawa:

Why r u so mean to me 😭😭😭

Kitty🐾:

Cause he loves u

BitchyIwa:

I love Tobs, more, sorry everyone

StrawberryHana:

Aww, Hajime do love us!!!! 

ScaryMatsu:

He does!!!!!! We love u to Hajime!!!!!! 

BitchyIwa:

😳😳😳😳

SleepyKun:

Hajime!!!!! I love youuu!!!!! 

GiantKin:

I love u as well!!!!! 

CrappyKawa:

Me three!!!!! 

EnergizedBoku:

I love u to broo!!!!!! 

RoosterKur:

Same!!!!! 

CalmAka:

Yeah, I love u as well

GamerKoz:

I love u as well

Kitty🐾:

I love u the most!!! 

BitchyIwa:

Please tell me you're not pranking me

_Kitty🐾 Changes BitchyIwa Name to OurAce 🏐_

Kitty🐾:

Hajime Iwaizumi you just got yourself an harem

OurAce🏐:

😳😳😳😳


	5. Keiji and Hajime Connects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: MilkKags/BabyOwl🦉/Kitty🐾
> 
> Tooru: CrappyKawa
> 
> Hajime: BitchyIwa/OurAce🏐
> 
> Akira: SleepyKun
> 
> Yuutarou: GiantKin
> 
> Takahiro: StrawberryHana
> 
> Issei: ScaryMatsu
> 
> Kenma: GamerKoz
> 
> Tetsurou: RoosterKur
> 
> Keiji: CalmAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

CalmAka:

Thanks you Hajime, I will love you forever 😍

OurAce🏐:

Don't worry about it

CalmAka:

But you came all this way to give it to me 😘

OurAce🏐:

I was already out so it's not a big deal

CalmAka:

It's 2 in the morning, what do u mean u were already out? 

OurAce🏐:

... 

CalmAka:

Private chat? 

OurAce🏐:

Sure

* * *

Keiji:

So why are you up and out at 2 in the morning

Hajime:

I have a lot of problems sleeping

Keiji:

Awe, I'm sorry, maybe some nights I can come over and help you sleep

Hajime:

Aren't u supposed to be all bout Tobio? 

Keiji:

Yeah, but you're part of this relationship so I'm gonna be about you as well

Hajime:

Thanks

* * *

Kitty🐾:

Huh!?! Is something wrong with my ace!?!?

CalmAka:

Damn already claiming him I see

OurAce🏐:

I'm fine I'm just have a lot of problems sleeping

Now if @StrawberryHana was awake, I'll go over to his house to give him these cream puffs

StrawberryHana:

Bring them bring them bring them and then I'm forcing you to sleep, cause not only we have school but practice tomorrow and you need to be in top notch tomorrow

Kitty🐾:

Damn, Taka is on it tonight

OurAce🏐:

Why do I feel like I'm gonna be in trouble

StrawnerryHana:

If you don't get your ass here, I'm gonna hunt you down and carry you here

OurAce🏐:

I'm coming I'm coming

StrawberryHana:

Good

* * *

_4 P.M._

Kitty🐾:

Can anyone tell me if Hajime is okay?

CalmAka:

What happened to him? 

Kitty🐾:

You see, during practice we guess that Hajime was more tired then he let on and when Issei spiked a ball, the ball slammed right into Hajime's head

StrawberryHana:

He's fine, just clingy to Issei like kola

Kitty🐾:

Aww

CalmAka:

Where r u at Tobs? 

Kitty🐾:

I'm at Kouatou's house

CalmAka:

I'm coming over to see you

Kitty🐾:

Okay 😁

ScaryMatsu:

Hey, does anyone know if Hajime has anxiety? 

CrappKawa:

Not that I know of, why? 

StrawberryHana:

Cause he started crying when Issei left him so he can get us 

Kitty🐾:

Maybe he has separation anxiety

StrawberryHana:

Maybe

OurAce🏐:

This chat is about Tobio, not me

Kitty🐾:

But you're part of this relationship and if you need to taken care of, then we will take care of you and I'm not taking this chat is about me crap, you getting attention and if you ever want attention you better tell us so we can give you attention and we want you to be happy 😊

OurAce🏐:

.... 

I.... 

I.... Ummm

CrappKawa:

I never seen Hajime speechless before

OurAce🏐:

Sh-shut u-up

ScaryMatsu:

I think we broke Hajime

_OurAce🏐 Is Offline_

Kitty🐾:

Nooo come back @OurAce🏐

Plz 🥺🥺🥺

_OurAce🏐 Is Online_

Kitty🐾:

He's back!!!! 😃😃😃

_SleepyKun Is Online_

_GiantKin Is Online_

Kitty 🐾:

My besties!!! 

Hiii

SleepyKun:

Hiii

GiantKin:

Hiiiii

OurAce🏐:

Woah

SleepyKun:

Woah

GiantKin:

Woah

CrappyKawa:

Something is going on

CalmAka:

Woah

ScaryMatsu:

Woah

StrawberryHana:

Woah

Kitty 🐾:

What's going on? 

_GamerKoz Is Online_

_RoosterKur Is Online_

_EnergizedBoku Is Online_

EnergizedBoku:

HEY HEY HEY

RoosterKur:

HEY HEY

CrappyKawa:

Yahoo~

EnergizedBoku:

What's going on?

Kitty🐾:

Good question

GamerKoz:

Woah

ScaryMatsu:

Woah

CalmAka:

Woah

OurAce🏐:

Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for

Woah

SleepyKun:

Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor

Woah

GiantKin:

And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore

Taking your breath, stealing your mind

StrawberryHana:

And all that was real is left behind

Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya

ScaryMatsu:

It's only this moment, don't care what comes after

Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer

GiantKin:

Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over

It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open

It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion

StrawberryHana:

There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding

All that you know

So tell me do you wanna go?

OurAce🏐:

Where it's covered in all the colored lights

Where the runaways are running the night

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

SleepyKun:

Oh, this is the greatest show

CrappyKawa;

Oh oh oh

Kitty🐾:

Hehe

EnergizedBoku:

Oooh

RoosterKur:

Good try

GanerKozWe light it up, we won't come down

And the sun can't stop us now

Watching it come true, it's taking over you

OurAce🏐:

Oh, this is the greatest show

Damn it I wanna continued but they figured it out

Kitty🐾:

Lol, now who's being cute

OurAce🏐:

I'M NOT CUTE!! 

😣😣😣

ScaryMatsu:

Those emojis aren't helping your case

OurAce🏐:

Once again this chat is for TOBIO KAGEYAMA not HAJIME IWAIZUMI

StrawberryHana:

But you're cute too

OurAce🏐:

Am not 😣

SleepyKun:

Poor Hajime

OurAce🏐:

Shut up!! 

CrappyKawa:

Awww, you're being too cute Hajime

OurAce🏐:

Rn, Yuutarou is my favorite

GiantKin:

But you're being cute

OurAce🏐:

That's it, anyone from Fukurodani or Nekoma wanna be my favorite? 

CalaAka:

I will

OurAce🏐:

Okay, Keiji is my favorite

CalmAka:

Yes! 

ScaryMatsu:

Nooo, I wanna be Hajime's favorite

OurAce🏐:

Make it up to me and then you and Keiji can be my favorite

ScaryMatsu:

I'll do anything

OurAce🏐:

Hmm, cuddle me

ScaryMatsu:

Be there in ten minutes

Kitty🐾:

But I seriously wanna make this chat about me and Hajime, I mean, I notice that Hajime is different around everyone and I feel like he's doesn't think three certain people dontike him no more

OurAce🏐:

Dammit, I thought I was hiding it well

Wait!! Fuck!!!! I didn't mean to send that

_OurAce🏐 Is Offline_

Kitty 🐾:

Is he gonna be okay?

ScaryMatsu:

Now I wished he didn't go home

StrawberryHana:

Then pick me and Tooru up and we will go talk to him

CrappyKawa:

I'll be ready in five minutes

ScaryMatsu:

I'll pick up Takahiro and I'll pick you up

CrappyKawa:

Okay, I'll be waiting

StrawberryHana:

I'm waiting outside

ScaryMatsu:

I'll be there in few minutes 

_ScaryMatsu Is Offline_

_StrawberryHana Is Offline_

_CrappyKawa Is Offline_

Kitty🐾:

I hope Hajime will be okay

SleepyKun:

He's the one who never really show his emotions

CalmAka:

Really? 

GiantKin:

Yeah, normally he just have keep a straight face till he's at his breaking point

Kitty🐾:

That's why I wanted this chat to be about the both us so that Hajime knows that there are people out there who loves him and will take care of him

_OurAce🏐 Is Online_

OurAce🏐:

.... 

_CrappyKawa Is Online_

_StrawberryHana Is Online_

StrawberryHana:

What's wrong Hajime

OurAce🏐:

Where's Mattsun? 

CrappyKawa:

Driving us to your house

OurAce🏐:

Tell him what I'm about to say

GamerKoz:

I'm getting scared

OurAce🏐:

Okay, so I do love all of you guys so this is gonna be hard to say but I need to tell you all

You guys are my best friends, I'm happy I got to know you guys, I'm happy that I got to be with Tobio and with all of you guys, but there's more going on behind closed doors and I know that you guys will be better off without me and my screwed up life, so I guess I'm saying goodbye and that I love you guys

SleepyKun:

HAJIME NO! 

GiantKin:

Where are you!?!? 

CrappyKawa:

Fuck! He's not at his house

StrawberryHana:

Please be okay Hajime

Kitty🐾:

Please Hajime answer us

EnergizedBoku:

Hajime bro we need you

CalmAka:

Please answer

RoosterKur:

Pls don't leave us

GamerKoz:

Please Hajime talk to us

ScaryMatsu:

Plz Hajime don't do nothing, please be okay and please don't die on me, I need you in my life, I need you more than anything, I'll take care of you, I'll love you till the day I die, I promise to show you what it's like to be loved just please don't leave me, I'll even let you live with me, please Hajime please I need you, I can't live without you, I fucking love you Hajime Iwaizumi


	6. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: MilkKags/BabyOwl🦉/Kitty🐾
> 
> Tooru: CrappyKawa
> 
> Hajime: BitchyIwa/OurAce🏐/💕MatsuIwa💕
> 
> Akira: SleepyKun
> 
> Yuutarou: GiantKin
> 
> Takahiro: StrawberryHana
> 
> Issei: ScaryMatsu
> 
> Kenma: GamerKoz
> 
> Tetsurou: RoosterKur
> 
> Keiji: CalmAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Kitty🐾:

....

StrawberryHana:

... 

CalmAka:

Please please please tell me Hajime is alive

ScaryMatsu:

He's alive.. 

EnergizedBoku:

What happened? 

CrappyKawa:

If his ex ever fucking come near him again, I will personally go after him

GamerKoz:

Is Hajime okay? 

StrawberryHana;

.... 

SleepyKun:

No

RoosterKur:

.... 

GiantKin:

He's have demons

StrawberryHana:

And he's just been getting hurt

ScaryMatsu:

I'm letting Hajime live with from this point on

CrappyKawa:

That's a really good idea

StrawberryHana:

And we'll come over everyday

_OurAce🏐 Is Online_

OurAce🏐:

U guys act like I've extremely hurt or something

Kitty🐾:

But u are, even if you don't show it but you are

OurAce🏐:

I love u guys but can't this chat just be about Tobs and not me plz

CalmAka:

If that what you really want

OurAce🏐:

Thank you

And @ScaryMatsu

ScaryMatsu:

Yeah? 

OurAce🏐:

Thank you for letting me stay with you 

And I love u as well 💕

ScaryMatsu:

Anytims bby 💕

Kitty🐾:

*Gasp*

I just got an idea

_Kitty🐾 Changed OurAce🏐 Name to 💕MatsuIwa💕_

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Lol

CrappyKawa:

That's cute

ScaryMatsu:

It is

* * *

_Couple Days Later_

💕MatsuIwa💕:

I am not a stranger to the dark

Hide away, they say

'Cause we don't want your broken parts

ScaryMatsu:

Baby? 

Kitty🐾:

Haj?

💕MatsuIwa💕:

I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars

Run away, they say

No one'll love you as you are

CrappyKawa:

Whoever said that is lying

RoosterKur:

Yeah! We love u bro

💕MatsuIwa💕:

But I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for me

For I am glorious

StrawberryHana:

Damn straight u are

GamerKoz:

U are Hajime

CalmAka:

Yes you are

💕MatsuIwa💕:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

I am brave, I am bruised

I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

SleepyKun:

Look out 'cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

💕MatsuIwa💕:

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me

GiantKin:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

EnergizedBoku:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

ScaryMatsu:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

CapmAka:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

Another round of bullets hits my skin

Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in

CrappyKawa:

Preach it Haj

StrawberryHana:

You're amazing Haji

ScaryMatsu:

We are bursting through the barricades and

Reaching for the sun

CalmAka:

We are warriors! 

GiantKin:

Yeah, that's what we've become

SleepyKun:

Yeah, that's what we've become

💕MatsuIwa💕:

I won't let them break me down to dust

I know that there's a place for us

For we are glorious

Kitty🐾:

Yes we are 💕

💕MatsuIwa💕:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

I am brave, I am bruised

I am who I'm meant to be, this is me

RoosterKur:

You're the bravest person I know

CalmAka:

Look out 'cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

💕MatsuIwa💕:

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me

SleepyKun:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

EnergizedBoku:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

GiantKin:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

CalmAka:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh

This is me

ScaryMatsu:

And I know that I deserve your love

CalmAka:

Oh-oh-oh-oh

EnergizedBoku:

There's nothing I'm not worthy of

SleepyKun:

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)

💕MatsuIwa💕:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out

This is brave, this is bruised

This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

GiantKin:

Look out 'cause here I come

EnergizedBoku:

Look out 'cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

SleepyKun:

Marching on, marching, marching on

I'm not scared to be seen

I make no apologies, this is me

💕MatsuIwa💕:

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down

I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em 

I'm gonna send a flood

Gonna drown 'em out

Oh

This is me

ScaryMatsu:

You are brave my precious baby

And we all love you 💕💕

💕MatsuIwa 💕:

I love u guys as well💕

Kitty🐾:

💕💕

Our ace is back 😚😚

💕MatsuIwa 💕:

Guess I am 😚😚

Thank you all of you guys for sticking around for me to come back to my normal self

ScaryMatsu:

We will always be here for you 💕😚

💕MatsuIwa 💕:

😚😚

CrappyKawa:

Welcome back Haji!!! 

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Thank you!!! 

Kitty🐾:

Hehe, Hajime is still cute!!! 

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Thank you 💕

CalmAka:

Glad to see u back Haji

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Thank you but I'm not fully recovered but I'm working through my issues

Kitty🐾:

Yeah, but I promise that we will be here till you're filly recovered

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Thank you 

* * *

Hajime smiles at his phone before locking it and curling up to Issei's chest. Issei runs his hand through Hajime hair and kisses his head. 

"I'm glad to see you smiling," Issei says as he runs his other hand up and down Hajime's arm. 

"I'm glad, I'm with you, and have the others," Hajime says as he kisses Issei's chest and rest his chin on Issei's chest and look up at him. 

Issei smiles and Hajime leans up to kiss Issei. Issei kisses back before someone walks into his room. 

"Wanna cuddle as well?" Issei asks. 

Tobio looks shy and nods his head. 

"Then come here," Issei says. 

Tobio smiles and climbs onto the bed and cuddles Issei on his right side. Takahiro ends up coming in the room as well and lays on the bed as well. Hajime turns around and cuddle Takahiro as Tobio cuddles Tobio. Everyone talks quietly as they was beginning to get tired. 

_'Yea, this is how things supposed to be like,' Hajime thinks as he falls asleep._

Soon after Hajime falls asleep, Tobio falls asleep as well. Issei and Takahiro stays up and looks at the two boys who fell asleep on them. 

"Damn, they're too cute," Takahiro says as he runs his hand through Hajime's hair. 

"They're are," Issei agrees as he runs his hands up and down Tobio's arms. 

The end up falling asleep soon after with Hajime and Tobio between them and in their arms. 


	7. Tobio Gets Harassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Tobio: MilkKags/BabyOwl🦉/Kitty🐾
> 
> Tooru: CrappyKawa
> 
> Hajime: BitchyIwa/OurAce🏐/💕MatsuIwa💕
> 
> Akira: SleepyKun
> 
> Yuutarou: GiantKin
> 
> Takahiro: StrawberryHana
> 
> Issei: ScaryMatsu
> 
> Kenma: GamerKoz
> 
> Tetsurou: RoosterKur
> 
> Keiji: CalmAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio is going to get milk when one of his classmates slams him into the wall. 

"My my my isn't it the famous Tobio who's fucking around with the whole volleyball team," They say. 

Tobio starts to tries to escape but the classmate just keep him pin to the wall as his free hand starts to wonder down. The classmate manage to get a couple of strokes on his dick, while Tobio yells for him to start, when he is pulled off of Tobio and pin to the wall. Tobio is pulled into someone's arms who button his pants back. He looks straight and sees Akira pinning the classmate to the wall and Yuutarou is holding Tobio. 

"You fucking bitch, if you ever and I mean ever touch Tobio again, I will make sure that you will have to deal with the whole volleyball team and they're not that nice," Akira says before punching the classmate in the face. 

Akira walks away from the boy and walks to his boyfriends to their class for lunch. They sit Tobio down and sit on either side of him. Akira grabs his phone and sends a text to their group chat. 

* * *

SleepyKun:

I'm just saying this now so I don't have to explain later

Tobio has gotten uh, well, sexual assaulted so Tobio, Yuutarou, and I will be missing practice

ShittyKawa:

What!

Who! 

I beat their ass!!! 

SleppyKun:

Someone from our class but I did punch and threaten him

ShittyKawa:

Good

💕MatsuIwa💕:

Is he okay tho? 

GiantKin:

Just shaken i0

_💕MatsuIwa💕 Changed His Name To BitchyIwa_

ScaryMatsu:

Rude Hajime

BitchyIwa:

I still love u 💕

ScaryMatsu:

Ik 💕

GamerKoz:

Is my bby okay? 

🐾Kitty🐾:

I'm fine, just ready for practice

GamerKoz:

Y doesn't that surprise me

🐾Kitty🐾:

Cause u know I love volleyball


	8. Author Note

If you guys would like to see any more ships with Tobio or have any suggestions please leave down in the comments. 


	9. Author Note

I am gonna add

Kiyoomi

Shinsuke

Osamu

Atsumu

Rintarou

Ushiwaka

Tendou

Shirabu

And Semi

And Tobio goes to Aoba Johsai in this story

And thanks for the suggestions and I'll post an update tomorrow :)


	10. Practice Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Sejoh are warming up when Tobio walks through the door. Tooru and Hajime looks up when they hear bickering. When they spot Tobio their eyes widen with what he's wearing. He's wearing a aqua blue crop hoodie with white short skirt, with white fishnets.

"Tobs, you look good," Takahiro yells from across the gym. 

"Yeah, you look cute," Issei adds. 

"No touching him," Tooru snaps with his mama side coming out. 

Tobio giggles and skips over to Issei and Takahiro and hugs them and let them kiss him. 

"Wait Tobs, where your uniform and bag?" Akira asks as he walks up to Hajime. 

"I thought Yuu had it," Tobio says. 

"I thought Aki had it," Yuutarou says as he cuddles Tobio. 

"I thought Tobs had it," Akira says. 

Tooru and Takahiro burst out laughing at their dilemma. 

"So you're telling me I have to play in what I'm wearing," Tobio says. 

Everyone's faces turns red and they know this is gonna be very interesting. They end up being right, when Nekoma arrived, they gives Tobio sweet kisses and cuddles. When the match begins, it was hard to focus with spikes since Tobio's skirt rises when he sets due to their distractions, both team won one set and Sejoh wins the third set. They do take pictures so when they want they would send pictures to the chat for the others. But they do spend time with Tobio and gives him more kisses and cuddles till Nekoma has to leave.


End file.
